Quiero ser como papá
by Dororo
Summary: Porque en el fondo, todos los niños quieren ser como su papá y Trunks no es una excepción.


**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes y lugares de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**QUIERO SER COMO PAPÁ**

Arrastró el taburete hasta el borde del lavabo y tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se aupó como buenamente pudo para quedar de pie sobre el mismo. Pasó los dedos entre los cabellos del flequillo manteniéndolos en alto unos segundos y los soltó, contemplando en el espejo como sus mechones lavanda caían de nuevo lacios tapando parte de la frente. Frunció el ceño contrariado y la desilusión titiló por un momento en sus ojos azules.

Llevaba días pensando en ello y la decisión estaba tomada. Iba a hacerlo esa tarde, con más exactitud, en ese mismo instante.

Le costó tiempo y empeño reunir todo lo necesario, por suerte y aunque aún no era consciente de ello, había heredado la tenacidad de su padre porque desde luego la constancia no era una de las virtudes que adornaban a su adorada mamá. Sí, podrían decirse muchas cosas de la incombustible Bulma Briefs, pero no precisamente que fuera un dechado de paciencia.

Revisó una vez más los ingredientes que ahora descansaban pulcramente ordenados sobre la encimera. Ahí estaba ese bote de gomina extrafuerte encontrado en el fondo de un cajón del tocador de su madre. No sabía a ciencia cierta en que momento, ni con que fin, había necesitado dicho potingue si bien recordaba un jocoso comentario de su progenitor acerca del: _"caniche turquesa"_ que ella lucía sobre la cabeza, antes de que él naciera. Sin duda el mejunje estaba caducado, no obstante, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera conservado en parte sus propiedades modelantes porque la siguiente opción era un tubo de pegamento que logró birlar del laboratorio. Desvió la vista, estudiándolo con reticencia y tomó el recipiente con el tapón desencajado por los restos de adhesivo ya seco en uno de sus extremos y plegado hasta la mitad por el extremo contrario. Tan sólo lo utilizaría como último recurso, su intuición, muy desarrollada para su edad, le decía que aquello podía tener graves consecuencias.

Lo del tinte también resultó más difícil de lo que cabría esperar, de hecho lo más similar que había conseguido era el bote de témpera negra del juego de dibujo que su abuelo le regaló hacía ya un mes, por su cuarto cumpleaños. No tenía la certeza de que fuera a funcionar y angostó los ojos mirando dubitativo el pequeño tarro con el pincel al lado. Encogió resignado los hombros. Esperaba que sirviera a sus propósitos pues en caso contrario todos sus esfuerzos habrían resultado en vano.

Se miró una vez más al espejo y arrugó el entrecejo como solía hacer cuando algo le molestaba. Si no fuera por esos iris azules y el color de su pelo, sería la viva imagen del príncipe de los saiyajins. Lo primero era inevitable, al menos eso pensaba, a sus cuatro años desconocía el uso de lentes para tal fin, pero a lo segundo estaba a punto de darle solución y es que su mente infantil había fraguado la absurda idea de que era precisamente ese, el violáceo tono que lucia su lisa cabellera_—, "… tan diferente a los de un saijayin puro…" —_lo que hacia que su papá se dedicara a ignorarlo.

Mil veces al día la escuchaba hablar orgullosa de su precioso hijo, las mismas mil veces que él bosquejaba una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

—No engurruñes el ceño cariño, o acabarás pareciendo siempre enojado como alguien que yo me sé. —Le reprendía con cierto rintintín y mucha ironía enarbolando una tierna sonrisa, esa que reservaba tan sólo para ellos dos, y era lo mejor que podía decirle porque entonces, ante la mirada recriminatoria de su madre, intentaba fruncir su entrecejo mucho más.

—¡Ay! Deja de regañarle. Si es tan fuerte y guapo como su padre. ¿Verdad, Vegeta? —Clamaba emocionada su abuela tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto_—_. ¿Una galletita mi vida?_ —_Y él, incapaz de resistirse a sus dulces, asentía un tanto azorado por los halagos; volteándose nervioso para enfrentar el imperturbable y frío escrutinio de su progenitor que esbozaba un gesto de desdén a ambas mujeres, antes de darles la espalda murmurando por lo bajo palabras ininteligibles para sus oídos.

Se concentró de nuevo en su reflejo, a estas alturas al menos media docena de pliegues adornaban el espacio entre sus… _—"¡¿Cejas violetas?"_ _—_Perplejo, clavó la vista en el espejo.

Sus ojos se desviaron instintivamente al escaso tarro de témpera. ¡¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto ese detalle? Desde luego debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de ponerse a retratar a Tama, sujetándola por el cuello hasta casi asfixiarla para que se estuviera quieta. Se ganó un buen rapapolvo y el miedo de la inofensiva mascota que a partir de ese momento huía despavorida cada vez que se aproximaba. Aún recordaba la socarrona sonrisa ladeada que su padre le regaló divertido por la situación. Le había hecho muy feliz que le mirara así y tentado estuvo de devolvérsela pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo ocurrido. Nunca fue su intención dañar al gato de su abuelo y por mucho que eso pudiera acercarlo a él, se juró a sí mismo y al resto de la familia no volver a hacerlo.

Sacudió la cabeza centrándose de nuevo en el paupérrimo contenido del bote. Bueno, tampoco era el fin del mundo, bastaría con aprovechar al máximo la pintura y quizás añadir más agua. Con este último y tranquilizador pensamiento se puso manos a la obra.

¡Ya estaba bien de perder el tiempo!

-0-0-0-

Sorbió un trago de su café, que se había quedado frío en la taza, y hecho un último vistazo a la pantalla con los datos que llevaba rato introduciendo en el ordenador. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber el resultado final de sus cálculos. Suspiró satisfecha, levantando los brazos y se estiró en la silla, desentumeciendo los músculos que después de varias horas de tedioso trabajo se habían agarrotado dolorosamente.

Miró el reloj, marcaba ya las siete y media de la tarde.

—Trunks, cariño, mamá… —dijo volteándose en su asiento giratorio. No pudo concluir la frase. En un rincón, a su espalda, se escapaban docenas de juguetes abandonados con rapidez sobre el suelo del laboratorio—. ¿Trunks? —lo llamó indecisa, incorporándose, al tiempo que sus ojos escrutaban cada uno de los posibles escondites sin obtener respuesta. La puerta entreabierta le dio la certeza de que, con toda seguridad cansado y aburrido de esperarla para jugar, había decidido divertirse por su cuenta. No se preocupó, no era la primera vez que la dejaba plantada y se aventuraba solo por la casa. Su hijo era un niño inquieto e imaginativo que necesitaba un estimulo constante. Pasar la tarde tranquilo y sentado durante un par de horas_—, "quizás tres…" —_se recriminó mentalmente, era desear demasiado.

El patito de goma silbó, quejándose bajo la suela de sus zapatos mientras se encaminaba a la salida tratando de esquivar cachivaches a su paso. Los ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz del atardecer filtrándose por los ventanales del salón.

—¿Trunks? —insistió rompiendo el silencio que la envolvía. Demasiado silencio, se dijo así misma.

Sabía que sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Miró al jardín. A través de la ventana el metal de la semiesférica estructura que era la cámara de gravedad, brillaba bajo la influencia anaranjada de los últimos rayos de sol. A buen seguro continuaba entrenándose. Sonrió. Después de la batalla con los androides llegó a pensar que no volvería a utilizarla nunca. No es que en su día eso le molestara demasiado, al fin y al cabo, el dichoso artefacto no le proporcionaba más que quebraderos de cabeza. Siempre buscando la manera de perfeccionarlo, preocupada porque algo pudiera pasarle allí dentro y relegada a un segundo plano por un amasijo de hierros, cables y engranajes. Pero la lucha era parte de él, una parte que necesitaba tanto como comer, dormir o respirar y para su sorpresa ella, se sintió aliviada el día que decidió volver a usarla

—¿Trunks? —repitió, escudriñando bajo la mesa. Definitivamente no se encontraba en la habitación.

Consultó de nuevo la hora, no vería a Vegeta antes de las nueve, cuando su estomago le recordara que no vivía sólo de ejercitarse. Esperaba que su madre hubiera dejado algo preparado para la cena. A Bulma le encantaba cocinar para ellos, el problema era que ellos, no parecían tan encantados cuando le tocaba hacerlo.

Bufó exasperada adentrándose en el pasillo.

Estaba fuera de toda lógica. Era capaz de diseñar y construir una máquina que elaborara las recetas más exquisitas y sabrosas, dignas de un restaurante de cinco tenedores y en cambio, paradójicamente, por más empeño que pusiera no podía freír un huevo sin desatar algún desastre en la cocina. Para desgracia de todos en aquella casa, y aunque sabemos ya que carecía de la paciencia necesaria, no dejaba de intentarlo. Era una cuestión de amor propio a la "Gran Bulma Briefs" no podía resistírsele, a priori, algo tan sencillo.

Enfiló la escalera un tanto inquieta por la desaparición de su retoño, más bien por la falta de cualquier ruido, lo cual presagiaba que estaba tramando algo y esa es una ley no escrita que conocen y sufren la mayoría de los padres. Si los críos no están armando jaleo prepárate para lo peor. Nada asusta tanto como el silencio: _"demasiado bueno para ser verdad"_ de un niño.

El sonido de un grifo al abrirse la puso inmediatamente alerta y encaminó sus pasos hacia el baño en pos del agua corriente.

—¿Trunks? —Preguntó, tomando el pomo y abriendo la puerta con cautela para quedar paralizada en el umbral. Ahogó un chillido incrédulo únicamente para no asustarlo en su precario equilibrio sobre la banqueta porque su sorpresa le pedía gritarle a viva voz: ¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!

—¡Mira mamá, soy como papá! —contestó enfrentándola emocionado, y había algo de cierto en sus palabras.

-0-0-0-

Aún no se reponía de la impresión y es que la imagen de Trunks, encaramado al taburete del baño, con el pelo de la coronilla levantado en una cresta informe de mechones negros y lilas y el resto del cabello, apelmazado y de punta a su alrededor, cubierto de gruesos goterones de tempera diluida que se deslizaban por la cara, chorreando sobre la camiseta, los pantalones, el lavabo, el suelo… ¡Por Kami! Si hasta se había teñido las cejas. No, francamente, no era un cuadro fácil de borrar.

Mientras trataba de eliminar en la bañera los restos de la última ocurrencia de su hijo, y estaba resultando difícil, llevaba más de una hora frotando y enjuagando champú, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que debía estar enfada y sabía también que merecía una buena reprimenda por sus acciones en cambio, en su fuero interno se planteaba el porqué de las mismas.

—"… _soy como papá." —_Le había dicho y la ilusión que leyó en sus pupilas, mirándose orgulloso en el espejo, contrastaba con la decepción que reflejaban cuando lo metió bajo el agua y su peinado empezó a desmoronarse.

Ese instante reverberaba en su pensamiento haciéndola sentir un poco culpable. La felicidad de su hijo era el motor que movía la mayoría de sus acciones y tenía que ser un motor de gran cilindrada para cubrir las carencias afectivas, derivadas de las rarezas del padre que le había tocado en suerte. Era consciente de ello y no se lo reprochaba. Conocía lo suficiente a Vegeta para apreciar esos pequeños detalles que le prodigaba al niño y que el resto no podía percibir tales como, la mirada que le dedicaba creyendo que nadie más lo veía a la hora del desayuno o la cena o la manera en que toleraba su presencia, cuándo corría a esconderse en su cámara de gravedad y le dejaba, no más de un par de minutos eso sí, juguetear con los controles. Por supuesto le hubiera gustado que se comportara como un padre común, pero es que él, no era un hombre común en ninguna de las facetas de su vida.

Suspiró resignada. En ocasiones como ésta se cuestionaba acerca de la necesidad de reclamarle más atención para Trunks, pero forzar las cosas sólo podía empeorarlas. Debía dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, ya lo había hecho antes con ellos dos y estaba segura de que volvería a hacerlo y aunque le partiera el alma verlo anhelante, esperando algún gesto de aceptación por su parte e intentando llamar su atención por todos los medios, lo cual nos devuelve al infantil razonamiento del principio, sabía que tarde o temprano éste llegaría. Sí, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer Bulma había aprendido a tener paciencia, al menos en lo que a la relación padre e hijo se refería.

—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cielo. —Le pidió para evitar que el jabón entrara en sus ojos y obedeció sin rechistar al tiempo que el agua arrastraba los últimos vestigios de su travesura. Cerró el grifo y tomando una toalla, lo envolvió, sacándolo en brazos de la bañera para encaminarse a su habitación.

-0-0-0-

Estaba un tanto confuso, era como si le hubiera comido la lengua el gato y esa, no era una aptitud habitual en su mamá. ¡Ni mucho menos! La veía taciturna, pensando a saber qué y con gesto de enfadado en el rostro. Eso le provocó cierto temor.

¿Qué tal si su mamá estaba tan enojada que había decidido no volver a hablarle?

La miró de reojo sin poder evitar que el puente de su nariz se arrugara. No había duda, él sabia mucho de malas caras, o al menos de caras que no te dirigen la palabra y la suya tenía esa expresión. El estómago se le encogió un poquito y se mantuvo callado, con la vista fija en el suelo mientras ella pasaba distraída el peine por su de vuelta liso y ahora mojado cabello.

Un denso y pesado silencio se extendía en la habitación. Sentada a orillas de la cama Bulma, continuaba peinándolo sin mucho interés, con toda la atención puesta en el más leve movimiento de su pequeño que no había abierto la boca y evitaba a toda consta que sus ojos se cruzaran. Se le veía tan alicaído que llegó a pensar que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Comprendía demasiado bien como se sentía y hubiera dado lo que fuera por animarlo, incluso barajo la absurda posibilidad de teñirle ella misma el cabello. ¡Todo por devolverle la sonrisa! Por suerte descartó en seguida la idea. ¡A veces no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese endemoniado saiyajin! No es porque fuera su madre pero había que reconocer que su hijo era un niño excepcional, bueno, algo tímido y con un precioso pelo lavanda que sería el orgullo de cualquier padre—._ "Cualquier padre…" _—y emitió un ligero bufido tratando de aliviar un repentino enojo que no iba a ayudarla en nada. Como casi siempre tendría que salir de ésta por sí sola. Suspiró.

—Tienes el mismo pelo que tu abuelo. —La escuchó decir de pronto y su corazón dio un vuelco repentino, no esperaba oírla de nuevo, al menos no enseguida. Eso le devolvió cierta esperanza aunque no se atrevió a enfrentarla y continuó cabizbajo mirándose los pies—. Todos los hombres de la familia Briefs lo tienen. Es lo que los distingue del resto. —Hizo una breve pausa—. ¡Eso y su inteligencia por supuesto! —Y sí hubiera visto la esplendida sonrisa que se formó en su semblante, se habría sentido mucho más aliviado pero no lo hizo, su vista no se despegaba de los zapatos.

Ella se mordió con ansiedad el labio inferior y dejó el peine sobre la colcha, tomando la barbilla de su hijo para levantar su rostro. Sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho y su enfado se avivó al apreciar la tristeza que destilaban sus ojos pero se obligó a sonreírle con dulzura.

—En realidad el color no es tan importante. —Dijo con calma mientras ambos océanos se mezclaban en un intercambio mudo de dudas, preguntas y respuestas. Trunks la miró descolocado—. Para ser un saiyajin, me refiero.

Ahogo una exclamación. ¡Lo sabía! Ella sabía sus motivos.

—"_¡Claro que lo sabe!"_ —Se dijo así mismo—. _"Es mamá. Las mamas siempre lo saben todo," _—y pestañeo indeciso antes de decidirse a hablar. Al fin y al cabo ya no tenía sentido guardarse nada y… Sí, le estaba sonriendo y le había hablado en ese tono suave y cálido que siempre le hacia sentirse mejor, como cuando estaba enfermo y se sentaba junto a él sin dejar de explicarle cosas para que no se aburriera o, aquellas otras ocasiones en que daba con sus huesos en el suelo, después de algún tonto tropezón y curaba sus rasguños. La voz de su mamá era mil veces mejor que cualquier remedio o medicina.

—Pero…—titubeó— pero Goku y Gohan y Goten y … —Calló de improviso, como si le costara trabajo encontrar las palabras.

—Y papá —continuó Bulma al ver que no acababa de decidirse. Él apretó los labios y bajó de nuevo la vista, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de proseguir.

—Bueno ellos…ellos…—alzó su rostro para enfrentarla—…son diferentes. —Concluyó con una seguridad aplastante, levantando los hombros para enfatizar su punto y con las pupilas fijas en espera de una difícil replica. Nadie, ni tan siquiera su todopoderosa madre podía negarle eso.

Se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de responder. Su hijo era listo y no se conformaría con un sencillo: "Y que más da, todo el mundo es diferente y tú eres tan sayaijin cómo ellos." Además, en el fondo no se trataba sólo de eso, era algo mucho más complicado que un simple peinado o color. Respiró en profundidad.

—Es cierto. —Afirmó y él la miró desconcertado, no era ni de lejos lo que esperaba escuchar—. Pero te diré algo, lucirás extraño con el pelo teñido cuándo te transformes en superguerrero y seas igual o más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos con tu aura, resplandeciendo tan dorada como la suya. —Mientras la escuchaba hizo a un lado parte de los mechones del flequillo que caían sobre la frente del niño—. Entonces los ojos se vuelven de un intenso color esmeralda y el cabello es incluso más rubio que el de tu abuela. —Se detuvo para observar como la ilusión se abría paso a través de sus iris—. ¿Y sabes? En ese momento ya no hay diferencias, todos los supersaiyajins son guerreros excepcionales y muy, muy poderosos.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó soltando una especie de silbido. —¿Y tú crees que yo pueda hacerlo? Transformarme digo.

—Estoy convencida de ello. —Contestó sin dejar de sonreírle. Trunks parecía haber recuperado en parte su infantil optimismo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó reticente. No es que no confiara en su mamá pero, bueno…

—¡¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez? —le cuestionó a modo de respuesta, al tiempo que alborotaba con la mano su pelo como reclamo cariñoso por las dudas. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa. Ella le abrió sus brazos y él se acurrucó entre los mismos, recargando la cabeza en el pecho de su mamá e intentando abarcarla en un fuerte abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de la sombra que la luz proyectaba frente a la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a la cocina para esperar que bajaran a cenar y si se hubiera cruzado con alguien en el camino, habría tenido que matarlo. No podía permitir que se extendiera el rumor de que las ocurrencias de su mujer y su hijo arrancaban una sonrisa sincera al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajins.

-0-0-0-

"_Los niños han de tener mucha tolerancia con los adultos". _Antoine De Saint Exupery

-0-0-0-

Mil gracias a Midory por el beteo y gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
